I Miss You
by milksey
Summary: "I missed when it was just the two of us." Dick Grayson/Wally West. Rated M for Sexual Content.


Dick finds the mattress blissfully inviting, a distinct pop sounding from his back as he lays down with a deep sigh. Head heavy with thoughts of how the days only grow longer and more frequent while combating both Kroloteans and The Light, his eyelids feeling heavy. Taking a quick glance at the clock on the table besides the bed, mask discarded carelessly next to it, 02:07 burns into his vision bright red. Dick decides that the skin tight uniform of 'Nightwing' isn't comfortable enough to fall asleep in, no matter how exhausted he may feel. Jumping lazily off the bed, he feels his muscles tighten as he strips the black and blue leotard off, kicking it into the closet nearby. His room is cold; a shiver ripples through his skin as he stands there stark naked, goosebumps crawling up along his arms. Before he can grab a pair of sweats and a shirt, his phone laying on the bed rings.

Neck craning in the direction, he walks over, crawling onto the bed and snatching up the phone, wondering who could be calling him at such an ungodly hour. It's Wally's name on the screen in bright bold letters, a picture of him attempting to shove a whole burger down his throat next to it. Dick isn't sure whether to answer.

He remembers the mission, Aqualad, Artemis; thinks of how Wally has been taking this because through out it all he hasn't actually asked him. It's 02:21 and Dick knows that Wally is the only one who would call him at such a time.

He answers, ushering away the reluctance hidden at the back of his heart. "Hey." It comes out slow, normal like it's suppose to.

"Hey." Wally's voice sounds hoarse, Dick feels his chest tighten, forgets how to breathe. The voice at the other end coughs, clearing their throat. "How's it going?"

"Wally." There it is, the trademark Nightwing tone-so serious, so no-nonsense. He wonders if he's becoming more like Batman as the days go by. "What's wrong? It's 2:30 in the morning."

Wally laughs, it sounds forced and makes Dick's flawless complexion scrunch up in a look of concern. He doesn't need to wonder what's wrong, he knows and the thought smolders at the back of his mind, burning and red hot. "I thought I was stronger." Wally's voice is weak now, a scoff meeting Dick's ear. "I don't get it. Why do I feel so alone?"

"You're not alone." _You have me._ "Our plans are coming together, it won't be long until Artemis will be able to come back, Kaldur too." Dick pauses."The Team's always here. There's M'gann and Conner and... me."

It's quiet on the other end of the line, he knows Wally hasn't hung up because he can hear his soft breathing. He imagines his breath against the shell of his ear and a quiver shoots up along Dick's spine, biting down on his lip with desperation.

"Thanks."

He almost doesn't hear it, Wally's voice is so gentle. The line is silent again and Dick can't help but let his thoughts drift. Remembering what things were like before all of this undercover business, before Wally left the team, before Artemis showed up, before The Team even began, back when it was just Wally and Dick. "-ck?" His thoughts come reeling back, blinking away his daze of far off memories. "Dick?"

"Huh? Yeah?" He can't help but feel hot at the sound of his name on Wally's lips.

"I miss when it was just the two of us."

Dick's surprised, shuddering silently at the words.

"What?"

"I miss you."

A startled noise escapes him, heart jumping into his throat as it pounds heavy at those three words. He misses him? What does that mean? While it was true that they hadn't seen each other in awhile it was only because there was so much going on with dealing with the Kroloteans and The Light. "Dick?"

"Yeah I'm here." He let out a breath. "I miss you too."

Chewing on his bottom lip, Dick remembers things that he thought he had long ago buried in the far recesses of his consciousness. Things about him and Wally that he was convinced would never happen again. The touch of his calloused hands resting against his hips, swollen lips desperately meshing against his own, his tongue trailing about his pale skin. Dick rests his back against the head board of his bed, legs spread as his half hard cock begs for attention, his fingers hesitantly reaching out towards it.

_This shouldn't be happening, this isn't right._

When Wally moans Dick's name it rips all morality away from him, a gasped, choking moan leaving him in reply. His head falls back to hit the head board, feeling his cock ache at how erotic Wally had called his name. "I'm hard." The words surprisingly don't come from Dick, but rather from Wally and the 19 year old bites back another moan, imagining Wally's erect cock hot and branding against his own.

It's been a few years but Dick still remembers it clearly, stamped deep along every inch of his mind. He wonders if Wally's still bigger than him, Dick had been embarrassed at how small he seemed in comparison back then. Wally was shorter than him by an inch in height now, so perhaps. "Me too." Dick's voice shakes because he isn't sure if this is really happening. "Are you touching yourself?" Dick thinks he's lost his mind.

"Do you want me to?" Wally's words are frail and gentle, yet there's still that teasing tone in them that Dick is so familiar with.

"Yeah." The word comes out breathlessly as Dick has his hand now wrapped around the base of his cock, pumping slowly, anticipating each word that leaves Wally.

He can hear the sound of Wally's zipper being undone in the background and the shuffling of fabric. It's only seconds later that a low groan, a hiss almost, tears through the phone line and makes Dick's cock pulse pleasantly. "Oh." Dick picks up the pace, hand working faster against his length. "Dick. _Ah, Dick._"

Wally was always vocal during sex, Dick enjoyed it. He remembers the first time they did it Wally cried and he just laughed it off, kissed away the tears as they held each other. That was a long time ago. "God. Wally. I miss you."

It was true, painfully so. While they were both always so apparent with their attraction for women, there was always the idea of the two of them together that kept them grounded-perhaps it was a joke when they first had started fooling around, but they both knew that no one in their life could replace the other. Yet since Artemis had come into Wally's life there had been no time for Dick-he tried hopelessly to fill the void Wally had left with others; Zatanna, Rocket, Barbara-yet there was still no replacing Wally in Dick's life.

"Imagine it's my hand touching you," Dick whispered, losing himself in the pleasure of his touches and Wally's unadulterated moans.

"_Ah!_" Wally whimpered, aching at his words, needing them more than he had known. "_Fuck_."

Running his thumb along the slit of his cock, Dick almost lost control as he shuddered almost violently before snatching his hand away to calm his pulse for a moment. Breathing deeply, he continued his strokes, hips slightly bucking into his own touch. Strings of _'Wally, Wally, Wally'_ left his lips, begging for release. Loud moans from Wally met his ears, curses coming forth as Dick could practically feel him writhe in pleasure from the other end of the line. "I'm-_ahh_-I'm g-gonna come." Wally choked out, his cries music to the others ears. "_Di-ck!_"

His name drawled out on an erotic moan, Dick's body convulsed with a loud groan, back arching as he felt his cock ache in release, come shooting out into his hand to drip down along his member. Dick could hear Wally cry, gasping for breath as he finished himself off, pants heavy and hot as they reached his ear.

It was quiet, no words or moans left between the two of them. Head collapsing to the side, the time 03:32 displayed on the clock.

"Dick." He could hear Wally sniffle. "I miss you."

Tears gathering in his eyes, Dick could feel his bottom lip tremble. He wondered why.

"I miss you too Wally."


End file.
